Chaos and desperation
by La Dea Del Caos
Summary: What happened short after Odin appointed Thor his heir? Loki wasn't glad at all and met his brother in a cave near the city to offer him an unprecedented deal. Sex and sparks! : Reviews more than welcome.


Loki banged the door stepping into his chambers. He was furious, even more than furious! He should have felt better now that the ceremony was over and managed to slip out of the banquet hall. On the contrary, his blood was still boiling. He slammed his helmet on his bed ungracefully and began to walk back and forth like a caged animal. He had rarely felt so much out of place like that horrible day!  
Oh yes, it had been an unforgettable celebration! All the royal guard rigid and lined up to salute Prince Thor and his delighted childish expression. All people at the ceremony only had eyes for the statuesque blonde prince who had walked the space between him and his father's throne in a few steps, had kneeled down laying his helmet and the hammer next to himself and had lowered his eyes waiting his father's much anticipated words.  
Odin had spoken the words Loki hated and had finally declared publicly and solemnly, that Thor was his heir and one day he would have sit on the throne of Asgard gripping Gungnir the Spear.  
As soon as the solemn moment had passed, an endless burst of applause and cries of joy filled the hall up to the lofty ceiling and the banquet began. It was more than obvious that there wasn't any prince who was more appreciated and loved than Thor despite his early intemperance.  
And he? Loki of Asgard? Wasn't he a prince as well? Oh yes… how can he forget that? He was a bastard prince and everybody at Asgard knew that. He was Thor's dark and untrustworthy alter ego: his brother was blonde, powerful and with merry while he was dark haired, slender and touchy. By definition he couldn't fall within the Asgardians' preferences and after all he didn't aim at their love.  
Nevertheless, witnessing his brother's triumph made him sour. After all Thor wouldn't have been successful in his many feats without his help, without his magic he would have got killed somewhere in the Nine Worlds and yet nobody had ever acknowledged him the merit of saving their beloved prince's life.  
He shook his head as to drive away that multitude of thoughts, stopped halfway and slowly turned his head.  
Thor had stepped in with his stupid smile on his lips.  
- "What do you want?" Loki addressed him rudely.  
- "Why did you leave the banquet so early?" Thor didn't seem to notice his younger brother's bad temper.  
- "I didn't feel like staying longer!" Loki cut short.  
- "C'mon Loki, don't be unsociable for once!" The blonde prince exclaimed friendly.  
- "I did it! I stayed! I endured all the ceremony and part of the banquet!" Loki didn't try to hide is bad mood.  
Thor's face grew serious and looked at him as if only that moment he realised that something was wrong: - "Are you angry?"  
- "What do you think?" Loki stood in front of him crossing his arms and slightly tilting his head to a side.  
- "Aren't you happy for me?" Thor asked truly puzzled.  
- "No!" Loki answered curtly. He knew how much that answer would have hurt his brother. Maybe he wasn't even meaning it but the temptation to spoil Thor's day was too strong.  
His brother, as a matter of fact, looked at him hurt and astonished: - "I thought you were…"  
- "You were wrong!" Loki answered coldly.  
- "I don't believe you!" You must always say something nasty to hurt me but I am sure that even you are happy like anyone else!" Thor reacted.  
The dark haired prince shook his shoulders and stepped away from him towards the window: - "Think what you want." He looked outside the snow that was beginning to fall as it had been more important than that discussion.  
- "Loki…" Thor walked to him and spoke softly: - "Please… Don't spoil this day."  
Loki refused obstinately to answer focusing on the rooftops of the city.  
- "Loki…" Thor insisted. – "It is important to me to know you are happy…"  
- "Why? So you won't feel guilty?" Loki twirled and looked at him.  
- "Guilty? Why?" Thor didn't really seem to understand.  
- "Because you've always taken everything!" Loki answered dryly. – "Everything! Now you have what you wanted most.. the throne… So, why do you want me to be happy for this?"  
Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki forestalled him, he moved swiftly, grabbed his helmet on the bed, wore it and stormed out of the room slamming the door.  
The snowfall was now thick and to Loki it was a refreshment that made him feel better. He was riding his horse spurring him along the streets of the city galloping past one of the gates in direction of the wood. The daylight was still enough but even if it had been dark, he would have known how to find the path. He galloped fast feeling the anger slowly cooling down as the temperature was dropping and an unusual blue hue was showing up on his bare hands.  
He stopped his horse on the shore of the pond and got off fastening the animal to a tree. That complete silence broken only by the soft settle of the snow on the vegetation was soothing and that intense cold was restorative making him feel like home… like Jotunheim. He breathed deeply letting the ice rush in his lungs.  
He smiled but that state of bliss lasted shortly because a noise of hooves broke the silence. He twirled and his blue eyes became a slit.  
The snow whiteness was blotted by Thor's cloak red stain that was fluttering around him while he was dismounting from his horse.  
- "What the heck you want?" Loki addressed to him again in bad temper.  
- "Talk to you!" Thor came closer stepping heavily.  
- "I don't want to speak to you. I've come here to have some peace. Go away!" Loki ordered drily.  
- "I wouldn't dream of it, Loki… Not until you tell me why you are so angry with me!" Thor answered stubbornly.  
- "You are more stupid than I thought!" Loki answered mockingly.  
- "Yes, perhaps, so you will have to make yourself clear so I can understand!" The blonde stopped in front of him.  
Loki looked at him biting his lips; Thor was sometimes really a dumb big baby but he was absolutely beautiful and attractive. Scraps of memories resurfaced: all the times they had laughed and played together, when they had found out that their jokes weren't so innocent, after all, and the temptation of going beyond that and how sweet it had been to surrender. Pictures and feelings overlapped in Loki's mind, of the kisses, the caresses, the many times Thor and him had made love.  
He drove away everything shaking his head and looked at him coldly.  
- "You had your celebration today. Everybody was in awe… so, what's the difference for one less?" He answered, then he headed to a nearby cave.  
Thor followed him: - "Don't you really understand, do you? I don't care of the others! I care of you!"  
Loki chuckled cheerless: - "I wasn't under this impression today!"  
Thor's voice cracked with impatience: - "You are not stupid, brother… Why do you want to look like? There were obligations today… and many of them! But believe me… if I had had the chance I would have left everything to stay with you! If I had the possibility, I wouldn't have wasted time with the banquet and I would have rushed to you because you are the person I want to stay with!"  
Those words crept in Loki's heart but he didn't let on: - "Leave me alone!"  
He entered the cave that glittered in a bluish and icy light.  
- "Loki… Loki… listen to me…" Thor still followed him stubbornly.  
- "I said… leave me alone!" Loki's voice was almost shrill.  
- "Brother… Forgive me if I had no time for you today. I promise that from now on I will have more for you but please, don't act this way!"  
Loki looked like cooling down but then, suddenly, he turned back and stepped in front of Thor looking at him with a cold look faintly glowing red. – "And now? What do you think I should do? Falling in your arms? Begging you to kiss me and stay with me? Only because you managed to put together a barely acceptable sentence?"  
Thor clenched his fists and stared at Loki, he was really going too far by pretending to ignore what that day had entailed and he couldn't accuse him of ignoring him! He didn't tolerate to see that mocking look on his face, he thought over it for one split second, then he swiftly grabbed his nape and pulled him roughly kissing him by force.  
Loki was surprised for a second, then tried to set himself free from Thor's grip and when he managed to, he looked scathingly at him: - "Do you think you can settle everything this way?" He hissed.  
- "No! But now you know what I feel for you!" Thor readily answered.  
Stupid giant good at only a bunch of things!  
Loki unfastened his helmet and hurled it on the floor, then he seized Thor's lips again in a searing kiss: - "If you really care of it, then do something to be forgiven!" He murmured.  
His brother didn't need to be told twice, he also unfastened his helmet and dropped it in a clanging noise and embraced Loki.  
The two fell down onto the frosted ground and with quick and well target movements, they scattered the pieces of their armours and clothes all around. Loki panted and breathed: - "I hate you!" He whispered.  
Thor smiled and nibbled Loki's chin: - "It's not true and you know it!"  
- "Yes, it is" Loki insisted childishly.  
The blonde ran his hands on Loki's bare skin that was slowly turning slightly blue revealing the marks of the frost giants. – "You are beautiful!" Thor sighed and looked at him atop himself.  
Those words soothed Loki's anger for some moment and for a simple reason: right in that moment he wasn't Loki of Asgard, the raven black haired prince with pale skin and blue eyes but he was Loki of Jotunheim, a prince with a blue skin covered with mysterious symbols and red eyes. It wasn't a sight that many would have deemed beautiful and yet Thor was looking at him lovingly, caressing his thick black hair moving it baring kissable skin.  
Loki stopped and looked down at him, a slight smile played on his lips before closing his eyes and sweetly kissing Thor's lips. The blonde prince leant ahead and closed his eyes surrendering the feelings that were quickly flowing through him; he seized Loki's slender hips and in a swift and fluid movement, he slid into him.  
Loki bit his lips muffling a moan. After all, despite the situation, still a part of himself was resisting the idea he couldn't do without Thor and was demanding to behave as if he was graciously permitting him to make love to him. Thor, instead, was free from such devious thoughts and didn't find inconvenient to highlight with low voiced moans how much aroused he was.  
No! Loki couldn't yield, he couldn't acknowledge that being Thor's prey was arousing him as well. He was the God of Mischief, the cold, detached, calculating god of discord and couldn't in any way concede to be involved in such situation! He would have used it, as always, after all… why not taking advantage of it?  
He stirred supple on Thor's sculpted body focusing only on his own feelings, shutting the blonde God of Thunder out of his mind. He slightly closed his eyes and allowed Thor to fill him.  
- "Kiss me!" Thor's voice sounded hoarse and breathless.  
Loki opened his sparkling blue eyes and leant over him, he smiled almost sweetly and whispered before kissing him: - "You serve me well, brother… When I am King of Asgard I will keep you at my side to satisfy my lust. You're good at this!"  
Thor grabbed his nape and attracted him sharply kissing him possessively: - "Shut up!" He whispered coarsely.  
Yes, why not? Why not obeying him for a few moments?  
The dark haired god quickened his rhythm skillfully moving atop Thor to get as many moans as he could from him. He dug his fingers deeply in Thor's shoulders leaving long red trails. – "And daren't you say that one of your Asgardian or Midgardian tramps left these marks on you!" Loki whispered in his brother's ear.  
Thor moaned loudly; after all Loki was maintaining his off-putting behaviour even in that moment and he found it really fascinating: - "Oh no…" He answered panting and gripping Loki's hips leaving blue marks: - "I will say you left them, Loki… as jealous as a concubine afraid of losing favour with her master". He provoked him.  
Loki bit his lips and looked scathingly at Thor. How dared he speak to him that way? As an answer, he stopped leaving Thor on the brink of ecstasy. The god beneath him kept hold on his hips almost painfully: - "Move!" He ordered.  
- "I will do it…" Loki leant down on his neck and kissed it lustful: - "I will do it when you tell me that you have and will never have anyone than me. I will do it when you tell me that you are ready to die for me even if I betray and degrade you, to defend me in front of everybody even when I am wrong. I will do it if you give yourself entirely to me, to the last bit of your soul… And only then…" His voice became irresistibly tempting:- "Not only will I give you what you're craving for now but I will give you whatever you want: a realm and an heir."  
It was an unprecedented request, a complete surrender and Thor knew it well but he could not bear hanging between ecstasy and desperation. He swiftly reversed their position squashing Loki beneath him: - "Ok…" He thrust so violently that the pale god beneath him moaned in pain: - "If this is your price, then I will pay it but… in exchange…" He pinned Loki's wrists over his head. Thor puffed out the muscles of his shoulders and arms: - "I will have you when and how it pleases me and I won't hear a groan from you, neither now nor never!" He thrust again.  
Loki was pervaded by a pang but did not moan, on the contrary, he smiled victorious: - "As you wish!"  
Thor realized that that pact was doomed, that it would have dragged him into chaos and desperation but Loki was a poison, creeping slowly in his veins, now a part of him and he was addicted to him and as every addiction, he was ready to everything in order to keep him. Even to sacrifice himself.  
Nevertheless… He couldn't accept being condemned that way so he worked off his frustration, he pinned Loki beneath him thrusting violently and desperately into him.  
Loki jumped at each thrust forcing back tears and groans, transforming them in moaning but it wasn't easy, not even for him, to endure the God of Thunder's violence.  
He felt like passing out when Thor quickened his rhythm and surrendered his fury. Only the pleasure he was feeling, so extreme and complete, the sense of victory that he was deriving from his brother's desperation kept him conscious.  
The world burst into many small, tiny shards: condemnation for Thor, freedom and victory for Loki.  
They panted collapsing on the ground covered by Thor's red and Loki's green cloaks. The pale and dark haired god chuckled without speaking. Thor was gloomy and silent looking at the cave ceiling.  
Indefinite time went by, Loki stood up and carefully got dressed glancing at Thor, still lying on the ground. He acknowledged that that blonde, blonde, well-set god, adored by mortals as well as gods was an amazing sight and he was his now… only his. He felt an intense feeling of exaltation. He fastened his helmet under his chin and looked down at him again: - "Don't worry, brother… you took a wise decision… maybe the first of your life…" He burst into laughs. His voice echoed in the cave mockingly. He turned his back to Thor and walked to the exit, his long green and golden rimmed cloak fluttering down his shoulders.  
He didn't turn his head leaving Thor alone, in the cold of the cave, wrapped in his red cloak and in dark thoughts.


End file.
